Jacket
Jacket, also known by the name of his signature mask Richard, is a violent criminal originating from Miami. This is the ninth character made available to the community in PAYDAY 2. He is to be released alongside Hotline Miami 2 on March 10, 2015, along with his signature weapons, the Jacket's Piece and Carpenter's Delight. Background Although Jacket is the last one to brag – he doesn’t speak at all – his achievements in the criminal underworld are widely known. Allegedly, he once wiped out the entire Russian Mafia in Miami all on his own. His background in the military and his unflinching attitude towards over-the-top violence has made him an excellent hitman – or “messenger” as some like to call it. For unknown reasons he remains completely mute and chooses to communicate only with the help of a tape recorder – playing back bits and pieces of language learning tapes, PAs and documentary narrations instead of speaking. Trivia *As noted in the original Hotline Miami, "Richard" is probably Jacket's name or alias as the 50 Blessings organization names the animal masks in the game after their respective owners. **Jacket's mask in PAYDAY 2-related contents differs significantly from its Hotline Miami counterpart, the rooster head being much larger and more rounded, while the cockscomb and wattle are smaller and much shorter in length. *As of current, Jacket is the only heister to not wear a dress suit, going with his signature jacket and jeans instead. *Jacket's first appearance in the PAYDAY canon was in the teaser trailer for Hotline Miami, appearing near the end of the video, presumably there to finish off an unknown Russian man Wolf was beating up. * Currently it is unknown how Jacket will manage to convince the pager operator after murdering the guard. ** Because of this, Jacket will be the first "silent" heister as he never speaks by himself. ** The tape track Jacket played before hitting the bound Cloaker in his reveal trailer sounds similar to that of the unit itself. This may hint at a common voice actor or a probable attempt at ironically taunting the special unit. ** Also, it is unknown how Jacket will mark special units as he does not speak. * Similar to John Wick, Jacket too had reportedly wiped out a Russian mob on his own. This is a reference to his killing spree in Hotline Miami. ** Jacket is also a promotional crossover like Wick, though unlike Wick he does not come free. * Aside from Wolf, Jacket is currently the only other heister to be shown visibly injuring/killing a special unit in a promotional media, in this case a Cloaker. Better than Wolf, however, as Jacket was apparently able to wipe out the Cloaker's SWAT entourage, binding and visibly scaring him before finishing him off with a hammer. * Due to the events of the game Hotline Miami taking place in 1989, if Jacket were to appear in PAYDAY 2 he would have to be somewhere around mid-50 years of age. ** However, in the leaked character description his age group is marked simply as "unknown". * Jacket's Character Pack trailer was made in Source Filmmaker. Overkill thanks "Porky-da-Corgi" for help with the trailer. Videos Gallery Hlm2 jacket rendered.png|Full-screen of Jacket Category:Characters